It takes no skill
by Alisa1
Summary: Sirius gets a visit from his neice and gets her into Hogwarts. This is not based around Sirius, its more into Harry Potter.


Summary: This is about Sirius's neice, Alexandra. Her parents were deatheaters who tired to back out but it was too late. They were killed and Voldemort went after their child. Alexandra shows up at Grimmauld place (a lil spoilers for OOTP.) Sirius is relunctantly but lets her stay against Mrs. Weasley's wishes. This is how she hits it off at Hogwarts, after not going to witchcraft schools for 4 years and while she's still in 5th year.  
  
A knock on the door of Grimmauld place brought the attention of Mrs. Weasley back down to earth. Mrs. Weasley quietly got from her seat in the kitchen and made her way to the front door. But when she pulled open the door, she couldn't recognize the 15 year old standing at it.  
  
Alexandra Black was the girl's name. She wore muggle clothing, baggy black jeans with a white tank top that looked soaked in red stuff. She had a black jean jacket on as well, the lower portion of it stained red. And she leaned against the door frame, gripping her side. Her short blonde hair was parted and in low braided pig tails that rested loosely on her shoulders. Her face was rather pale and discolored, she looked ill but that didnt draw the attention away from the cuts taht littered her face and neck.  
  
"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley had to ask, despite the fact of not knowing her. Alex looked like she needed help.  
  
"I'm fine. Sirius here?" She asked, her voice quiet, pain rising with every word she spoke.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Sirius? Black? Why on earth would you think he'd be here?"  
  
"Erm..." Alex glanced a littled past Mrs. Weasley even though there wasn't much good things to see. "This appears to be his parents' house. I need to see him."  
  
"Who are you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley did mean to sound mean but she needed this information in order to keep everyone safe.  
  
Alex took a deep breath, a groan escaping. "I'm Alex. Black. I'm his neice and I need to see him."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked slightly surprised but summoned Sirius. However she didn't let Alex enter in precaution.  
  
"What is it, Molly?" Sirius asked, annoyment covering his voice and face features. He stopped at the door and stared at Alex.  
  
"Sirius?" Alex asked. "I'm Alex. I need your help." Sirius's face features didn't change.  
  
He knew who Alex was, sure she has changed due to her being in America for nearly 15 years. "Alex. What is it that you need?" Sirius voice wasn't nearly as kind as it was with Mrs. Weasley. Alex's parents were the most deadliest deatheaters that the Black family has ever had, and he didn't want to let a death eater Jr. in the house.  
  
"I didn't want to come here-"  
  
"Then why did you?" Sirius interrupted.  
  
"I had to, Sirius. He knows I'm here. And word is that this is where you live. I need your help. Please, Sirius." As quiet as Alex's tone was, there was major plead in her voice.  
  
Sirius looked at Mrs. Weasley then stepped aside, giving Alex room to step into the house. She weakly limped in, nearly falling down. "What happened?" Sirius asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
"Voldemort," Alex answered simply.  
  
"Molly, would you mind tending to her wounds?" Sirius asked, forcing his voice to stay kind to the both of them.  
  
"No, not at all. Follow me." Mrs. Weasley led Alex away from Sirius and Sirius returned to his cleaning up stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius led Alex into a room with three beds. "This is George and Fred's room, you haven't met them but you will." Sirius dropped a thick blanket on the only bed in the room that didn't contain a bed with messed up blankets on them. Sirius threw Alex a big black shirt that could be a night gown for her. "Wear this, and Molly's wash your shirt and jacket." Without another word Sirius left the room so Alex could change.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Sirius reentered the room and dropped Alex's only bag next to her bed. "Talked to Dumbledore bout getting you started at hogwarts." Alex made a kind of a groan. "Hogwarts is the safest place on earth, Voldemort won't dare go there. And you can use the teaching." Not wanting to upset Sirius, Alex remained silent. "Molly's making lunch, so if you want to head down stairs you can."  
  
Alex got to her feet, after sitting down on the bed. "You don't have a wand do you?" Sirius asked, releasing that her parents never took her to Diagon Alley. Alex shook her head. "Well, when we go get your books, looks like we're gonna have to get everything." With that in mind, Sirius led Alex out of her room and into Harry's.  
  
Harry and Ron sat on his bed, playing a game of wizard's chess. Hermione sat on Ron's bed with Ginny, watching them while reading at the same time. Ginny was eating Bott's every flavored beans and watching the two play chess.  
  
The four looked up, after noticing the door open. Sirius walked in, Alex leading, still holding a limp. "Guys, this is Alex. Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry's my-"  
  
"Godson," Alex finished for him. "I know."  
  
"Taking after your father....knowing everything eh?" Sirius asked, slightly forgetting to bed mad at her.  
  
"No," Alex answered, quietly. "I'll never take after him."  
  
Sirius didn't apologize, he wasn't sorry. He didn't mind bringing her pain, he wanted to bring her pain.  
  
Without another word Sirius left, closing the door behind him. Ginny got up from her bed and walked over to Alex. "Are you okay? Here, come, sit." Ginny led Alex over to Ron's bed and prodded for her to sit down. "Are you okay?" she repeated.  
  
"I'm fine," Alex answered a little awkwardly, wasn't everyday someone actually cared about her will being after all. Harry stared at Alex, causing his knight to get crushed by a pun.  
  
"I win," Ron said, proudly, puffing out his chest. Harry looked at Ron, a scowl holding his face. "Again," Ron added.  
  
"That Sirius's shirt?" Ron asked, now noticing Alex who had been there for several minutes already.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Alex answered without looking at it. "Needed a shirt."  
  
"You showed up without a shirt?" Ron asked. He looked at Harry. "This is what happens when I beat you?"  
  
Alex let out a little laugh as did Harry and Ginny, Hermione wasn't paying attention however. Mrs. Weasley popped a head into the room. "Lunch's ready." With that word she was gone, disappeared down stairs.  
  
The 5 teenagers got to their feet and exited the room in a group, Hermione leaving her book on the bed. As Alex and Ginny led the group, Harry, Ron and Hermione brought in the rear, the three engage in their own conversation as Ginny and Alex remained silent.  
  
The kitchen hadn't changed at all, except that maybe it look somewhat cleaner and the dishes were black as coal but instead white. Alex remembered perfectly how the kitchen looked the last time she was in it, she remembered Sirius's mother sitting in the end chair, argueing that if the Dark Lord wants Alex dead then she best be dead.  
  
Alex dropped into a chair next to Bill and Harry, as far away from that chair as possible. Ron and Hermione filed in next to Harry. Ginny sat across from Alex while Sirius was forced to sit across from Bill. Mundugus sat at the end of the table, inches from Mr. Weasley who was engalfed in the Daily Prophet. Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George were carrying out the food, and when they were done, they covered the only empty seats.  
  
"Okay now," Mrs. Weasley said lightly, in a forced kind voice. She had just had an arguement with Fred and George because they wouldn't use their own hands and favored their wands. "We have a new guest."  
  
"She's not a guest..." Sirius argued relunctantly. "She's here to stay." This drew the attention of both Alex and Harry. Never before had Harry ever hear Sirius sound so depress. And Alex didn't expect Sirius to accept her to stay.  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Weasley nodded again. "We'll discuse this after lunch," she directed to Sirius. "But for now, we have a guest. Alex..." Mrs. Weasley nodded to Alex before added Black.  
  
"Welcome," Fred said overexcitedly, extending a hand. However, before Alex could accept it Mrs. Weasley smacked his hand. Fred didn't saying anything more, already been fet up with her attitude.   
  
Alex didnt eat anything more than half a turkey sandwich. Sirius only took a bite out of his. Neither were hungry and they couldn't help surveying eachother every chance they got.  
  
After lunch is when the real trouble started. "Boys, Ginny, Hermione, please leave," Mrs. Weasley said, remaining in her seat, and still holding that forced kindness in her voice.  
  
"Why?" George asked, after not saying a word during lunch.  
  
"Because I said so," Mrs. Weasley snapped.  
  
"Molly, they don't have to-" Sirius began.  
  
"They're my kids, not yours so mind your own damn business," Mrs. Weasley growled.  
  
"Well then, if it's only your kids that matter, Hermione and Harry can stay," Sirius stated sarcastically.  
  
"This is between me, you and your neice, Sirius." Mrs. Weasley's voice was already beginning to drain of the kindness she had fought to engrave.  
  
"His neice has a name," Alex stated, not forcing herself to hide her annoyance.  
  
"Get out," Mrs. Weasley ordered, looking mainly at Fred and George, and completely ignoring Alex.  
  
"But, mom," Fred argue, rising from his seat, appearing to know it was a losing battle.  
  
"Shut up, and get out," Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "You too," she added, looking at Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Molly, there's no discussion here. Alex is staying whether you like it or not," Sirius began, pitying Fred and George. "She's my neice. This is my parents' house. You have no rulling here. She has more right to stay than you do." Sirius got to his feet.  
  
"Sirius, it's too dangerous." Molly rose as well, Alex however remained seated. "Her parents were deatheaters," she hissed, as if she were ashamed to say it in front of underage children. "What if she's working for him?"  
  
"She's not, Molly. I think I know who in my family has a brain and who doesn't," Sirius argued. Through this whole disgussion, he didn't glance at Alex once, not even when everyone else did hearing that her parents once served the dark lord.  
  
"Sirius, don't be so naive. You haven't seen this kid for 15 years and you're already willing to let her camp out here the second she arrives on your doorstep. That is stupid and that is what will end up getting you killed." Mrs. Weasley pounded the table with the palm of her hand.  
  
"It's just till school starts," Sirius snapped. He hated how much Mrs. Weasley never trusted him and he hated how often she had to argue with him.  
  
"That is still a whole month, Sirius. If she's working for Lord Voldemort then you're gonna be dead before then." Mrs. Weasley didn't appear to care whether he died or not, she cared about her family however and she didn't want Alex to take them away.  
  
"Molly. This isn't your discision. Dumbledore said it was up to me to let her stay and she's staying so just drop it." Sirius was already heading for the door when Alex got to her feet.  
  
"Sirius, this is what got James killed--" Mrs. Weasley stopped mid sentence, her eyes flying to Harry who had gotten to his feet as well. "I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
Sirius looked at Mrs. Weasley, anger at the blowing point, wrenched open the door forcefully and left the kitchen. Harry walked around the table and left the kitchen quietly.  
  
A loud silence overtook the rest of the kitchen. Alex looked at Mrs. Weasley then followed suit and left the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius sat alone in Buckbeak's room, huddled in a corner, Buckbeak inches from him, his chin resting in Sirius's open hand. The door creaked open and Alex's head slipped in, followed by her body. She closed the door lightly behind her.  
  
"Sirius," Alex said quietly, leaning slightly against the door.  
  
"Get out, Alex," Sirius said quietly, quieter than Alex had been.  
  
"Just wanted to thank you, Sirius." Alex walked to Sirius and dropped on the floor next to him, so they were leaning against two different walls. "I didn't mean to come here like this, and I didn't mean to mess everything up. I just had no where else to go."  
  
"So you came to visit your pal Sirius?" Sirius asked, his voice far from nice. "What are you doing in England anyway?"  
  
"He found me," Alex said with a shrug. "Had to come back. This is where everyone is, right? Of coarse not. No one here knows me Sirius, no one remembers me. Thought I might hide a little easier in a place where I'm unknown, even if I was safer in Hell's Kitchen. It's easier here. And you're the only...living one I could think of."  
  
"How'd you know where to find me?" Sirius asked, his anger vanishing slowly.  
  
"Got word of the Order of Phoenix. So I thought, where is the least expected place for it to go down at. Then your home came to mind," Alex answered.  
  
"This isn't my home," Sirius snapped instinctively.  
  
"I know. You haven't been here since you was what, 16? Well that is except for when I was...and thank you for that." Alex kept her voice low and quiet, as if she was afraid that if she were to raise her voice she could awake some horrible monster. "Sirius. About James...-"  
  
"Don't," Sirius said, so quietly that it barely reached Alex's ears. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Sirius. You haven't let him go have you?" Alex asked, unable to take her eyes away from his face.  
  
"Alex, I said I don't want to talk about this," Sirius snapped, louder this time.  
  
Alex looked hard for a long while at him. But finally surrendered silently. "Okay. Sorry I bothered you." Sirius looked down, remaining silent. "I missed you." This forced Sirius to look at her, search her eyes, trying to see if this was true. "It's not all that loving in New York, especially when most of one's friends are...locked away."  
  
Sirius remained silent still. "We're gonna have to buy you clothes when we buy your supplies. I'm not your dad, you can't wear my clothes."  
  
Alex grinned at his reply. "I know. But Sirius, I ain't go nothing but like 50 dollars and that's american cash and muggle money. I don't have any galleons or whatever and I'm not exactly big on the whole magical wear stuff. Which means I might actually have to get a muggle job."  
  
"You want to get a muggle job?" Sirius repeated. He didn't find this hard to believe.  
  
"Yeah. We had jobs in New York. I always did the hijacking, they thought me to do it quicker. Helps with magic on your side." Alex looked down as if caught in memory.  
  
"You was a theif. My own neice, a theif. It must really be blood." Sirius and Alex shared a glance.  
  
"Sirius. I know Mrs. Weasley's not too big on me staying. But I'm not working for him. If I was then I wouldn't be here. I'm only here to hide from him."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The summer played out nicely for Alex. While the rest of the residences at Grimmauld place cleaned day in and day out, Alex was out and about. Unlike most witches and wizards, she didn't have a problem living without magic. Sure it was cool and helpful but she had grown up around muggles. Nice and reliable muggles. She worked various jobs, up to 5 a day some times.  
  
At the end of the summer Remus Lupin took Alex out for the day, shopping mainly for clothes, but she needed the same materials as Harry, she was sorted into Gryffindor's 5th year, so she left earlier and arrived later. Lupin had automatically accepted her due to her attitude. Some odd reason, she acted a lot like James but not as vicious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The loud train whistle sounded as Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Alex made their way onto the train. Mrs. Weasley was still preaching to Fred, George and Ron while encourageing Harry in something no one could identify. Harry, Hermione and Ron searched for an empty compartment and found the last one empty. Ginny prodded Alex to follow her as she followed her brother, Ron.  
  
There was only one person in the last compartment, Luna Lovegood, who was reading a magizine upside down. Ginny strode over to Luna and sat down. Ron and Hermione relunctantly left to fulfill their prefect duties as Alex and Harry made their way over to Ginny. Ginny slid down the seat, so Alex sat down next to her and Harry next to Alex, ending up in front of Luna.  
  
Luna looked over the top of her magazine, staring at Harry. "You're Harry Potter."  
  
"I know I am," Harry answered. A muffled laugh escaped from Alex but other than that, it was quiet.  
  
"And I don't know who you are," Luna said plainly, staring at Alex.  
  
"I'm no one," Alex said plainly.  
  
"No you're not," Ginny said lightly. "This is Alex," she said, talking to Luna Lovegood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared at Alex, she looked oddly and completely out of place in a Hogwarts robe. However she put it up in a bun that oddly resembled the one that Buffy Summers wore a lot in season 2 and 3. This appeared to be a bun that fit her well and brought a little back into her place. Underneith the robe she wore baggy blue bellbottoms with a grey and red shirt, a shiny blue sparkling bull dog one the front. In big white letters her t-shirt read Bully Athletic. She planned on keeping his robe closed so it wouldn't be a problem. but Harry only say the robe.  
  
Harry and Alex hadn't said a word to each other at all, they didn't have anything to say. However, Hermione and Ginny hit it off good with her and Ron wasn't a hater. Luna didn't appear to care about anyone beside Ginny and Harry and she did appear to dislike Ron who hated her just as much.  
  
Once in the Great Hall, the group sat together but Alex sat next to Harry and Ginny. Hermione sat across from Harry while Ron occupied Harry's other side. Fred sat across from Alex, George taking the seat next to him.   
  
"Just stick with us," Ginny said to Alex. "You're new and Hermione'll love to have you tag along with her."  
  
"I don't need to tag along with anyone," Alex said defensively. Ginny didn't have a come back to that. "Sorry, Ginny. But I don't need ya'll to befriend me just cause you guys are friends with Sirius. That's not how it works."  
  
"But we wanna be your friends," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay. That's great. Just don't think it's up to ya'll to be my friend cause I ain't got none. I can hold my own." Alex nodded, reassuring her own statement.  
  
"You had friends in America, didn't you?" Ginny asked, curiously.  
  
"Of course," Alex answered. "Lots actually."  
  
"Good, you should have lots here too." Ginny grinned at Alex who was relunctant to fake her own smile.  
  
"Yeah. Except friends were easier to make there. Who woulda thought you could get good friends by keeping your mouth shut?"  
  
"What d'you mean?" Ginny asked. Harry was now listening to this conversation while Hermione flipped through the daily prophet and Ron ate like a pig. Fred and George were paying attention as well.  
  
"A motto," Alex answered. "There's only one rule in Hell's Kitchen. Don't rat anyone out. You see a murder go down, don't confess to a cop, keep your mouth shut. Cause chances are, if you rat one out, there's gonna be another murder."  
  
"But no one would be able to kill you, Alex," Fred said confidently. "Least no muggle. C'mon mate, you're a witch."  
  
"I know," Alex said grinning. "I didn't have a wand and the chances of actually using magic was rare. Okay. Let me clue ya'll in. Hell's kitchen was a neighborhood stretching a few streets in Manhattan, New York. Gangs are originally from that neighborhood. And there's plenty of gangs still there. I think it's easier to just be neutral or have really good friends. If you befriend all the big bads, then you've got it made."  
  
"Sounds sensible," George observed. "But you could take out all those muggle gangs. You're a witch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Transfiguration was the first class of the day, right after Dumbledore's big speech. Alex took a seat in the back, it was a habit, she'd always taken a back seat, usually so it was easier to hide her distraction of writing but this was a different matter, she didn't think that being distracted was the subject. She always loved magic and anything to do with it so she wouldn't mind paying attention.  
  
Ron and Harry took their usual seats in the second row, Hermione accompaning them. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were forced to take the seats next to Alex due to them being last to class.  
  
Alex leaned back in her seat, she was beat. She hadn't slept all night and in truth she hadn't been able to sleep right in quite some time, two or so years in fact. And sitting down really made her tired but she could manage, she had been managing for a while now.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked, him being the one sitting closer to Alex. "I don't remember you in this class."  
  
"Good for you," Alex stated sarcastically. "Hm, how bout a 'hi, I'm Alexandra. And you are'?" Draco eyed Alex like she'd just lost her mind, clearly annoyed with her sarcasm with him. "Alexandra Black."  
  
"Black? You're related to Sirius Black?" Draco informed more than asked her.  
  
"That's right," Alex agreed more than answered. She held a grin, one of the biggest she'd had since she arrived in England. "Now, if you don't pay attention to the professor and leave me alone, I might have to sick mean old Sirius on your lame ass. Okay?"  
  
Draco tapped the prefect badge on his cloak. "I can give you detention for that remark, Alexander."  
  
Alex made a face. "I can give you a broken arm for that remark, Malfoy. My name's Alexandra."  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Draco spat, already disgusted with his chair partner.  
  
"Uh hello. You live in a magical world and you're amazed cause someone can guess your last name." Alex gave Draco a weird look. "Oh wait, who couldn't guess your name? You are the spawn of a deatheater eh?"  
  
Draco let out a gasp and jumped to his feet. "How dare you!" He roared.  
  
Alex slowly got to her feet. "Why don't you go ask your daddy. See how he easy he finds it to lie to you."  
  
Draco plunged his fist into his robe pocket and retrieved his wand. "Seco!" He roared pointing it at Alex. Alex was blasted to her knees, a large gash appearing on her face, going from a little above her right eye, barely missing the eye, and all the way down to the end of her chin.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagal screamed, making her way toward the pair as Alex gingerly got to her feet, blinded by the blood coming from her long, large and deep slit through her face. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"She insulted my father. She called him a deatheater. She's related to Black. She's the one related to a death eater!" Draco screamed, pointing at Alex who was wiping away the blood.  
  
"Malfoy, Black." McGonagal looked disappointaly at Alex. "Follow me." Alex and Draco followed McGonagal out of the classroom, down the hall, and to her office, but not before she directed Hermione Granger to watch over the class.  
  
"What is going on?" McGonagal screeched, leaning over her desk. Draco and Alex both took seats as McGonagal carried on. Draco looked slightly worried but Alex seemed used to the yelling procedure. McGonagal flung several klenexes into Alex's lap.  
  
Alex picked up a few of them and pressed them to her cut. "I'm sorry, Professor." She didn't expect Draco to apologize so she took it to herself.  
  
"Sorry isn't enough. You don't have a right to insult Mr. Malfoy like that. You cannot and will not talk about he-who-must-not-be-named at this school." McGonagal eyed the two. "You hear me! 25 points from Gryffindor and that will be two weeks detention, Miss Black."  
  
Draco grinned at this but his grin slowly faded as McGonagal turned on him. "And Mr. Malfoy, such delinquent acts as yours will not be tollerated. 40 points from Slytherin for misuse of magic and 2 weeks detention for attacking Miss Black."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like most Gryffindors, Alex considered potions as her worst class. She was forced to sit in the front, right behind Harry and Snape appeared to hate her just as much as he hated Harry.  
  
"That potion is all wrong," Snape observed, peering over Alex's shoulder.  
  
"Aparently," Alex muttered, accidently dropped Mandrake root into her potion.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Snape sneered. "Mandrake root is not part of the potion.  
  
"How do you expect me to do this crap with you standing over me?" Alex asked. It was the same question had always wanted to ask but never thought to.  
  
"30 points from Gryffindor," Snape announced, still glaring at Alex. "Any other questions?"  
  
Snape nudged Alex, making her accidently knock over her cauldron, part of the potion falling on her shoes. Alex glanced down at the spilled potion. "Goddamnit," she groaned.   
  
"You want detention as well, Mrs...Black is it? You're related to the murderer?" Snape looked pretty happy. He can torture Harry because of James and now he can torture Alex because of Sirius.  
  
"I hear killing is a gene, it's in the blood..." Alex stated, picking up a rag and knelting down to clean up the potion.  
  
Snape remained on his feet, sneering down at her. "Not get smart with me," Snape spat. "Dention tomorrow. Starts at 4. Be on time." Snape made his way back to his desk as Alex got to her feet, dropping the rag into her empty cauldron. The long gash on her face remained but it had stopped bleeding and a scabe was forming. She was a good healer, you wouldn't be able to tell by all the scars she has.  
  
"Potter, you want detention too?" Snape sneered sarcastically.   
  
Harry, not having to do anything glanced at Alex then back to Snape. "No, sir," he answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time the classes were finished, Alex had decided she hated Hogwarts and wished to go back to muggle schooling. Back to New York. Back to America.  
  
"Are you okay, Alex?" Hermione asked, noticing Alex resting her head in her hands, elbows on table, and eyes closed.  
  
"Fine," Alex answered shortly, not opening her eye. She wouldn't get any rest so she decided to give up. Dropping her arms to her side she straightened up. "I'm gonna go to the library or something." Alex got to her feet.  
  
"Oh, great, another Hermione," Ron groaned. Alex flashed him a grin as she hurried away.  
  
"She doesn't act like me," Hermione said, slightly offended. "She's too...much like Harry."  
  
Harry stared blankly at Hermione. He had been quiet lately. But then again so had Alex. "She is not," he finally stated.  
  
"You like her?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"What? Should I?" Harry asked, porpusfully avoided the question that was directed at him.  
  
"Well...Neice of Sirius. You're his godson. You two might very well be seeing a lot of eachother," Hermione infromed him. "We all will be seeing her for nearly three more years. And there's nothing wrong with her."  
  
"Her parents were deatheaters," Ron argued.  
  
"So what?" Hermione snapped. "That's not her fault. And her parents are dead. If she was bad I don't think she would have gone to Sirius for help. If she was bad she wouldn't have known where Sirius was."  
  
"How do you know?" Ron snapped, using the same tone as Hermione.  
  
Harry watched the two argue. "You don't. You don't know what side she's on. Not until she wants you to." 


End file.
